


Miraculously Tangled

by ladynoir13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Tangled AU, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: Adrien has never been outside of his tower. For eighteen years he's been stuck there. Till one day he meets a mysterious girl who climbs up into his tower and his world is going to change forever.Marinette has always been a thief. She's always stolen to make sure she stays alive. But one day while running from the law and her partners in crime she climbs a tower to hide. There she meets a boy with long hair who will change her world forever.*I swear its better then it sounds*





	Miraculously Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue for my tangled/miraculous ladybug au I hope you guys enjoy this!

This is the story of how I died. Oh don’t worry it has a happy ending! And to be honest it’s not even really mine. No this is the story of boy. A boy called Adrien. And it starts with the sun.

Once upon a time long, long ago the sun let a single drop of golden light fall to earth. The single drop turned into a magical flower. It could heal the sick and injured and could even prolong life. All you had to do was sing a little song. 

Well centuries passed and soon a kingdom had grown nearby. The kingdom was ruled by beloved king and queen. And the queen she was pregnant but well she got sick really sick. Then as the way these stories usually go the kingdom had become desperate. And when you become desperate you will try anything even a supposed magical flower.

Everyone in the kingdom went out searching for this flower that could heal. But a greedy man named hawkmoth had found this flower long ago keeping it to himself. He kept it hidden under a makeshift cage made out of leafs so no one could find it. But fortunately for the queen one day he forgot to cover and the guards found the flower.

The flowers magic healed the queen and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy with a head of golden hair and bright green eyes. I’ll give you a hint that’s Adrien. The kingdom was happy and everyone rejoiced celebrating in the prince’s birth. And everything was perfect…..for a moment. Then it all ended.

Hawkmoth had come back to find the flower gone and learned the queen had taken it to save her and child. So he snuck into the castle one night finding the child. Finding Adrien he realized the flowers magic still worked through the child’s hair but only if still attached. So he stole the child.

The king and queen searched everywhere to find their son but Adrien could not be found. Hawkmoth kept the child hidden deep in the forest in a high tower keeping him away from the rest of the world. Raising him as if he where his own child.

But those walls could not keep everything out. And this my dears is where the story really begins

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't what you guys where hoping for me to write but I promise goddamit Adrien will be updated soon. I will be updating my other story chaos en creation in like a week probably because ive got some other stuff I want to write before I lose it so you will be seeing a few new things from me. oh also only this will be from Marinette's point of view like how it is in the movie for Flynn . Ill see you guys next time thanks for reading *waves*


End file.
